Love Potion Gone Right?
by Lil'-Brunette71
Summary: A prank played gives Hermione and Draco no options to turn back but to face a realitly that they'd have to be together. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"Love Potion Gone..Right?"

by lil'brunette

"Oh my god!" screeched Hermione," you bastard I'm going to kill you!" Hermione stood there covered in the remains of a love potion.She was about to jump on Malfoy when she droppd in a dead faint.

Harry and Ron rushed to her aid, but when they were about to touch her when professor Snape shouted, "Stop,dont touch her unless you want to lust over her partner, Mr Malfoy!" He turned to Draco, who was watching the scene unfold with a smirk on his face, and said, "You will take her to the hospital wing then you will join me in the Headmasters office."

Draco was staring disgustedly at Hermione as Professor Snape was talking to him.He sighed as he finished and bent down to pick her up,grudgedly and left the room. Harry and Rob glared after him, returning to their seats when Snape gave them detention.

Up in the hospital room Madam Pomphry was dealing with a screaming Hermione Granger, while Draco stood and watched wide-eyed. "Mr Malfoy, get in there and calm her down!" she yelled.

He stared at ehr incredulously, then watched Hermione. She lay there, hands roaming everywhere, crying out with frustration when nothing she does work. He slowly and cautiously walked through the parted curtains to the bed. Hermione suddently stopped screaming, her eyes had spotted him and she stared at him with a wild hunger in her eyes.

She broke eye contact just as quickly and resumed her task, finaly finding that sensitive area nestled between her thighs. Draco couldnt help but be intrigued by her as she let out soft moans.

Madam Pomphry came in and seemed unaffected about what her patient was doing. Instead she rounded on Draco and said sternly, "Well what are you waiting for, help her relieve herself."

"What there is no way I am touching her!" exclaimed Draco.

"It is my understanding Mr Malfoy that it was you who dumped the potion onto Miss Granger and also it was also it was both your blood used in the potion, therefore she is tied to you and you to her. You shall help her any time she needs it, now go help her!" she said angrily.

Draco nodded slowly before turning to Hermione, who seemded to have missed what had just happend, too deep into the need to bring her, her release. He took a deep breath before approaching her.

Sensing his closeness, Hermione looked up to see him standing next to her. Then she felt him lifting her chin with his finger and felt his lips on her on hers. She gasped and he took advantageof it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. As there tongues eet she whimpered against him as her orgasm hit her.

Draco pulled away amd looked down at Hermione. She lay there, her hair wild, clothes askew, looking relaxed, exhausted and at peace. She looked up at him and realzization dawned on her. Anger, disgust and horror crossed her face. "Get ou t!" she screamed suddeny, trying to cover herself up.

"Gladly," Draco said as he turned around and exited the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love Potion Gone..Right?"

by lil'brunette

Chapter 2

Hermione was called to Professor Dumbledores office later on after she left the Hospital Wing. Once she had said the password and entered the room she realized what the meeting was about. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as she took a seat on the farthest couch from teh other occupants in the room.

Draco sat on the chair in front of Dumbledores stairing straight ahead. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes twinkling like normal. And at the back of the room McGonagal stood fuming with Professor Snape who's face remained expressionless.

"Hello Miss Grangerm I trust you are feeling better?"Dumbledore asked. Hermione gave a small nod and waited for him to continue. "I'm sure by now you've figured out why you're here. Due to the incident today, we have to take certain precautions. In the effects of the potion Mr. Malfoy here will be there for your needs along with serving a punishment for every moment you are under the influence of the love potion. That time depends on you however."

"What exactly does that mean Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It means Miss Granger, that there is no antidote, the only way for you to cure yourself is if you end up having true feelings of love for Mr. Malfoy. nd it is the same for him to break the ties between the two of you," said Professor Snape.

"This is absurd," Professor McGonagall said, "there must be some way Miss Granger can save her dignity than to fall in a trap this way!"

"Please calm down Professor McGonagal. We've already discused this, there is no possible way that the love potion administered has an antidote except to fall in love" Dumbledore said in a calming voice.

"Now, because of the situation at hand, and due to the housing arrangments, you shall be sharing a dorm with your own rooms. This is to be accessable by myself and yoru heads of house's. But you must be tired Miss Granger, I shall escort you and Mr. Malfoy to your rooms now." umbledore rose and directed them out the door.

Standing outside a portrait of Salazar Slythrin and Godric Gryffindor, Dumbledore introduced them and told them their new password "Snorflax" before leaving them to get accomidated.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione stalked inside the new Common Room, intent on ignoring Malfoy. She entered a circular room that looked just as warm and inviting as the Gryffindor Common Room. A warm fire was cackling away, sending off a comfortable glow around the room. Plush-looking chairs, couches and tables scattered the room, and a tall bookshelf covered a portion of the wall before meeting up with a wide staircase leading to their rooms and bathroom.

Not glancing back, Hermione went up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her room looked identical to her old one in the towers. Blood red blankets and hangings around her bed, with gold and red pillows at the headboard. An oak desk and dresser were against the wall next to an arched window. And there was a warm rug spread out on teh flor and next to her bed was a door leading to her closet and another to her bathroom.

Sighing to herself she went and sat on her bed, thinking about what she's going to do about her situation. Closing her eyes she lay down onto her bed and drifted to sleep.

Draco watched her walk off before settling himself down onto the couch and thought about Hermione. It cant be too bad, she's not beautiful, but she's very attractive. This is insane, he cannot fall in love with the Mudblood, it's forbidden to him. But he felt as if he's met his match with her. After that kiss he thought about doing it again and again.

Shaking his head o clear his thoughts, he stood up and went to bed, hoping tomorrow will be better.

A/N" sorry this chapter wasnt very long , i promise the next one will be twice as long, thankz lil'brunette xo


End file.
